


Pictures of You

by RavenOfHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Harry Potter, Healing, M/M, Photography, Post-War, Therapy, Unspeakable Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Photographs helped him heal. Something he never thought possible.





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created in cooperation with @hogwartsscrapbook on Instagram.  
> Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter book series is owned by the Queen of Magic, J.K. Rowling herself.

After the war Harry started a hobby, he didn’t think he’d ever come to love – photography. He had always hated cameras and the flash accompanying their work taking photos of him without his permission to either praise or ostracise him.

War, however, changed people. After fighting and losing so many friends Harry loved taking photos, photos of the life around him with a magical camera that Hermione had gotten him for his 18th Birthday, a knowing glint in her eyes.

He didn’t even complain about others – press and fans alike – taking photos of him. Photography was his therapy, his escape. It kept him sane – to see that all that death, destruction and suffering wasn’t for nothing. Just to see children laugh or get ice cream at Fortescue’s, the cold treat all over their little faces, helped him heal and with photographing these moments in colourful moving Pictures, he wanted to help others heal too. He even published several photo series in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler.

However, there were some photos he only took for himself and people close to him. Photos of Christmases and sunny days at the Burrow. His by far favourite motive was his boyfriend – Blaise.

When they had first gotten together it hadn’t been easy. They both had their demons to deal with although being with each other helped a lot. With the press still haunting Harry and questioning Blaise’s motives causing the “Boy-Who-Lived” to blow up on them and threatening with a lawsuit, it had been a trying few months but they held together and came out stronger for it.

Now Harry loved taking pictures of Blaise smiling and laughing which was much to Harry’s dismay still a rare sight. He took these pictures everywhere with him to look at when he was feeling down.

Blaise also had several photos of Harry.

When Harry had long nights and early mornings at St. Mungo’s and they couldn’t see each other often despite living together or Blaise was away on missions or mysterious Unspeakable business, they each looked at the pictures to remember what they had and what they would come home to. The photos were their home away from home when they couldn’t be together.

On the rare occasions they both had a few days off, they enjoyed the time together, took small trips and took new photos of each other to keep these moments with them forever.


End file.
